Tsunami
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: An earthquake had hit Japan with full force. It topped 8.9 on the Richter magnitude scale and with a tsunami threatens to engulf the coast no one is safe. A story about Kaname's and Zero's struggle for survival. Will they be able to find each other again?
1. Earth

**Chapter 1- Earth**

Suddenly, out of nowhere the house started to shake. Lamps dangled in the sealing, paintings' fell down from the wall as people hid under their desks. An earthquake had hit Japan with full force. It topped 8.9 on the Richter magnitude scale and with a tsunami threatens to engulf the coast no one is safe.

Kaname hid under his desk as the earthquake begun. He tried to locate his co-workers in all the chaos. The most of them had hid under the big reception desk. They were scared, Kaname was scared. He had never been through a big quake as this one before. All the training in case off something like this had been forgotten as the fear had come knocking. His co-workers screamed as an object fell near them. This was bad, really bad. They needed to get out from the building and that's fast.

Kaname looked around for a way out. According to what he had learned they should stay under their desks but something in him told him that they should get out. The shaking didn't seem to get better either. Kaname felt somehow responsible for his comrades when he saw their scared and worried faces. It was now or never.

He signed to his co-workers to get out. Taking the lead, Kaname ran across the room with his suitcase over his head. Objects fell down all around him, he tried to avoid them but a broken lamp got his leg as it fell down. The others followed after him as he ran past them. They walked on scattered objects loos papers and broken glass. The door wasn't far away; everyone could feel the ease as it only where a few meters left.

Outside Kaname barely missed a huge chunk of concrete falling down from the house. As he got out from the office-building he saw that the other houses around was exactly in the same condition; cracked, bits missing or broken windows. Other people in the area had gathered outside. The shakings disappeared almost as fast as they had started.

Kaname knew that they had predicted an earthquake but they didn't know when, only where. He overheard another man's phone call with his wife. "..._this can't be happening! So you are saying that there is a tsunami coming? And it's predicted to hit the coast any minute?..."_ A tsunami hitting the coast? But Zero works part time there...! What if something has happened to him? No, no it can't be true. He is okay, he _must_ be. Kaname searched through his briefcase and found his cell phone, he dialled the number to his lover's work, he needed to know if he was alright.

*Beep...Beep* "Come on, pick up!"

"Kaname?" A voice said.

"Zero! O my God! Are you alright?" A worried Kaname asked.

"The earthquake was pretty bad here. It must have been an eight this time, right?"

"I think it might have been something like that."

"Are you okay Kaname?" Zero asked.

"Don't mind me" I called to tell you that-"

"Kaname! They say that a huge wave of water his coming right at us and fast! If I can't talk to you ever again you should know that I-"

The call broke and Kaname wasn't able to hear what his beloved Zero was going to say. The line was dead, other people around him tried to get their phones to work but their attempts was futile. He put back the phone in his briefcase. What was he supposed to do now? Everything was in ruins but the worst part was, what had happened to Zero? Kaname barely thought about himself. The strange call with Zero gave him the creeps. If the tsunami had hit when Zero was at his work, was he even alive? No, he couldn't think like that. He had to believe that Zero was okay. For both sakes.

Kaname ran to the closest subway station. He had trouble getting there because of all the things on the ground but nothing could stop him now. As he got there he was met by a huge mass of people coming up from the subway. He stopped one person to know what the matter was.

"The subway is not running." He got as an answer from the stranger.

"But how am I going to get home?" He asked.

"Just do like everyone else. Walk."

Kaname tried to come up with the possibility to get home before the night. He didn't. He began walking toward his and Zero's apartment. It would take hours before he got home. He walked among all the others and a huge line of people covered the streets. He walked and walked. His feet got sore but his heart bled even more as he only had one thing stuck in his mind; Zero's safety. Kaname knew that the tsunami probably had hit huge parts of the country by now. It was certainly thousand deaths and towns washed away. _And Zero might be one of them. _NO! He had to focus. Zero wasn't dead, he was fine. Perfectly fine. _As if..._

The line got smaller by every hour that past. Most of the people had reached home, if they still had a home. Kaname didn't have to walk much longer as he begun to see familiar buildings. He had walked for hours as he finally got home. Luckily their apartment complex was okay after the shakings. It was probably because of Kaname had insisted of buying a more expensive flat that would stand against nature "wonders" like these.

He turned on the TV as soon as he could. The news channels spoke about the quake, showed pictures and filmed material. He sat down in his favourite arm chair to watch the news.

"_There was a big earth quake today as you all probably know. Japan has suffered huge damage as houses have been demolished. On top of that a big tsunami just like the one hitting Thailand year 2004, hit the country 30 minutes after the quake. As you can see on these photos, the wave destroyed everything in its path."_

Kaname stopped breathing as he saw how the tsunami swallowed everything. He saw how cars floated among houses, wood and other things that used to be something. The wave wasn't something that you wanted to encounter. Crying children were filmed as they saw how their homes were washed away. When Kaname thought that he finally could breathe again a video from the area that Zero was supposed to be working in. It was all washed away, not a single house was left whole, _everything_ was gone.

There was no freaking way that Zero was alive. If he was, it had to be a miracle but when Kaname saw those photos he couldn't believe in one.

His one true love is dead and Kaname could probably never find his body. What was he supposed to do?


	2. Water

_Authors Note:_ I got a review from a person that wondered if it isn't a little too early to write a fan fiction about the tsunami that happened in Japan. He or she also wondered if I was in Japan when this terrible catastrophe happened. I wasn't but I got huge inspiration when I heard of this on the news. I know it's a bad thing to use something terrible as this but I can't see it as a problem to write about it. I knew that this would probably upset a few people that have a connection to Japan or any similar catastrophe. I humbly apologise for that but to read this fan fic is your own choice, I only choose to write it.

I hope that you all understand my reasons and that you continue to read this or my other fan fictions!

Remember: I write for my own amusement and want to share it with you. I will never write for anyone else's sake, only for my own.

**Chapter 2- Water**

Zero woke up from his slumber as he felt how his chair and desk moved. Had someone found out that he took a nap from his work again? No. He was the only one in the room. He drifted back to sleep but another shake woke him up. "What the fuck?" He hissed.

The room shook much more than before and the lamp swung in the sealing. He threw the door open and was met by fallen chairs and papers on the floor. His co-workers had already hid under a desk.

"What the hell is happening?" Zero shouted.

"There is probably a big earthquake." One of them answered.

The shakings continued and Zero had trouble standing on his feet. He walked with unsteady steps to the old radio in the corner even though his co-workers tried to get him under a table. He switched it on to hear if they could get any news about this shitty catastrophe. His co-workers pleaded him to hide with them but he refused. A big shake made the high shelf full of books fall down. Zero stepped away only to get hit in his head by something else. Blood ran down over his eye from his forehead. As he saw the floor closing he could only swear. Freaking fantastic.

*Riiing...Riiiiing*  
>Zero woke up as his cell phone rang and vibrated in his pocket. His head hurt as hell but the shakings had finally stopped to his satisfaction. He looked at de display to see that it was Kaname who called.<p>

"Kaname?" He said.

"Zero! O my God! Are you alright?" Kaname asked him worried. _Geesh, why does he always have to exaggerate when something happened?_

"The earthquake was pretty bad here. It must have been an eight this time, right?"

"I think it might have been something like that."

Judging on Kaname's voice, Zero wondered if his lover really was okay. He sounded so off.

"Are you okay Kaname?" Zero asked. He asked to check it Kaname really was okay or not, He looked around and saw how his co-workers had moved to the balcony. They pointed out in the air at something.

"Zero, you should probably see this..." He walked towards them knowing that this couldn't be good.

"It's a huge mass of water coming right at us." One of them said. _Shit, we will never make it to the roof._

Zero heard how Kaname continued their conversation. "Don't mind me" I called to tell you that-" But Zero interrupted half way.

"Kaname! They say that a huge wave of water his coming right at us and fast! If I can't talk to you ever again you should know that I l-" Zero couldn't finish as the huge wave hit their building. The house was crushed like a fragile tower of empty boxes on top on each other. The water was cold as it his Zero's body with full force. He was separated from his co-workers and followed the stream with all the junk in the water. He tried to stay afloat, it was nearly impossible as he was dragged down constantly. The roar of the water masses made him death from all the other sounds. His body was tossed around in the water like a fragile doll. He went under the surface and came up not long after. First once, then twice. He felt how he was running out of energy, staying afloat was getting even harder than it was from the beginning. The amount of other things in the water hit his body and tore it. Something big came from behind and hit his back with full force. The pain was unbearable and he sank like a stone down to the depths.

Air, he needed air, He only swallowed water as he was sinking further down. The darkness around him was like a moonless night, completely dark. He fought for air even though it was useless, slowly he felt how he started to lose consciousness. Finally he was going to be free from this nightmare. _Kaname, forgive me._

Strong arms pulled the lifeless body out from the water. The body didn't move as it got dragged up out from the water. The man shook Zero's body but his head only lolled back. His wet hair was glued in his face and his drenched body had goose bumps due to the cold. The strong arms dunked Zero's back in an attempt to get the swallowed water out. It took a few dunks to get Zero to cough up the water. The man lay him down as he got out the swallowed water. He brushed aside Zero's bangs from his face; his body got covered in a blanket so that he could keep some of his own body heat. Zero's saviour sat down against the wall and stared at the half dead corpse in front of him.

The streaming water hit the building and various objects crashed into the building with massive force. The night felt long, the longest night in all the Japanese citizens' lives. As it couldn't get worse it did. The ground started to shake, not as badly as the last time but it was still strong. The building shook strongly and cracked here and there. The water still flooded, destroying everything in its path.

The man saw how the boy in front of him coughed up the last water from his lounges. He didn't bother to get up to help the boy. Zero's eyes tried to open as his body struggled to get conscious. He coughed and coughed until his throat was raw. As a last huge shake moved the building he slowly woke up. His body was bruised and cut from all the junk in the water. It was too hard to move, his body quit on him. He groaned as the pain jolted through him.

"Decided to regain consciousness now?" A voice in the corner said.

Zero tried to sit up but his injuries made it impossible. Still lying on his back he turned his head against the direction of the voice. He tried to answer but his throat felt so raw that he ended up coughing instead.

"Who a-are you? And w-w-what am I doing here?" Zero asked weakly.

The man in the corner rose and walked toward the half dead body on the floor. "My name is Raven." The unknown man said."I'm Zero.." Zero said. Raven bended over Zero and took a quick look on him. "I picked you up from the water as you floated into this building." Zero closed his eyes as he remembered. _The tsunami._

"I guess that half Japan is destroyed by now." Zero said.

"How can you say that so lightly after all this?" Raven shouted. "Many people have died, towns have been crushed and that's all you can say?"

"I- was only..." Zero said before he coughed again.

"YOU would have been dead if I didn't rescue you." He stared coldly at Zero. "Other people would have done anything to stay alive. Keep that in mind."

He backed off and sat down on the floor. The flooding water outside was the only thing that broke the awkward silence that was in the room. Zero took of the blanket and sat up even though it hurt as hell. He looked down on his legs and upper body. _Blood._ Zero's white shirt wasn't white anymore and judging of how he looked he was surprised that he still was alive.

"Thanks." He whispered to Raven. He only got a grunt as an answer. Zero only had one _little_ problem. A metal bar was sticking out from his thigh. _Shit._ It wasn't far in and he tried to pull it out by himself, which only made him feel even more pain. He couldn't take this out by himself, he needed help.

"Uhm.. Raven was it? Could you help me with this?" He said as he pointed at his injured leg.

Raven walked to Zero and sat down on his knees; he grabbed the metal bar and pulled it out with no hesitation. "Aaaargh! What the fuck?" The pain was indescribable and blood ran out from the wound, down on the floor. Raven ripped off a bit fabric from Zero's trousers; he made it to a suitable bandage and wrapped it around Zero's thigh. It bled straight through but it was still better than nothing. Zero grit his teeth because of the pain, Raven gave him his hand as a gesture to give him help up from the floor. He took his hand and got up. The sound from the tsunami had ceased. The two men walked calmly to the broken window. They looked out too see that the water had stopped its streaming and there was only a thin water layer covering the ground. They saw... It was hard to say what they saw 'cause everything was gone. The only buildings left where the bigger ones, other people that had survived were looking out from those buildings; everyone else had probably passed away.

Zero couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the empty landscape. It was a mess. "How did I survive all this?" He said speechless.

"You where one hell of a lucky bastard." Raven answered. Faraway the sound of something filled the quiet air. It sounded just like-.

"A helicopter!" Zero exclaimed.

"We have to get up on the roof!" Raven told him. Zero made his best to climb up the stairs. They reached the roof as the helicopter was coming closer. Raven waved with his arms and Zero did the same to get the helicopters attention. The helicopter continued to fly against them.

They were saved.


	3. Pray

**Chapter 3- Pray**

The helicopter came closer and closer. Only the sound from the engine made their hearts jolt. They waved as much as possible to get the choppers attention. It was close now, the humans in it could be seen from Zero's and Raven's position but why didn't it slow down?

Zero knew why. He realised that it wasn't a rescue team; it was only a _fucking_ television team. "Great..." He muttered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"That's not a rescue team; it's a freaking TV- team, hunting for scoops." Zero spat as the helicopter flew past them. Raven let out a sigh and sat down beside him. Zero lay down and stared up into the sky.

"So,.. How come you look as you have been somewhere else during the quake?" Raven turned his head against him. His facial expressions where hard and unreadable.

"I was sleeping on the roof when the quake and the tsunami hit. I chose the right day to skip my job on, that's for sure." Zero could see a hint of sadness flicker in the man's eyes.

"Something tells me that you regret it." Zero said somewhat emotional.

"If I didn't skip work, maybe my wife would still have been here with me." Awkward silence came as Zero didn't know what to say. Kaname probably thought that _he_ was dead. Who wouldn't? This disaster was the worst in history. "I'm so sorry." He finally said. Zero continued to stare up into the sky hoping that Kaname hadn't lost all hope and that he was okay. He needed to get to him but how? It took nearly thirty minutes with the buss to get here and when he thought about it, where was he?

"Raven..Where exactly am I?" He asked.

"We are about ten kilometres from the city. Why do you ask?" Zero sat up, staring at Raven.

"So you are saying that I floated five kilometres before I stopped?" That wave really had been strong, if he hadn't stopped where he did, then he probably would have died. He had already made up his mind. He needed to get home.

"We are going!"

"What?" Raven said confused.

"We need to get out of here; it's not safe to stay any longer." Zero said. Raven looked hesitantly at Zero and then at his injured leg.

"What about that?"

"I will be fine." Zero reassured.

"Okay, but I _won't_ carry you." Raven said.

They walked down those stairs that the tsunami didn't crush. There was a big gap between two stairs and they were forced to jump. Raven took the initiative and jumped first. The jump was easy since the distance wasn't that long. Zero jumped right after but landed with his injured leg first. He gritted his teeth because of the new pain that now was added to the old ache. Raven looked back to see how Zero managed, he got a smile as an answer.

Even though Zero still felt pain from his jump, he continued in the same pace next to Raven. It was only five steps left until they could stand on the ground where the tsunami had dragged by.

Kaname watched the news constantly. He hoped that information regarding Zero would pop up on the screen. He couldn't even leave the TV for one minute. The photos of the catastrophe were shown and more updates were presented. He held his cell phone with an iron grip. To not panic was hard since he didn't knew what he should to or believe. Kaname he decided to not fear the worst, a picture of Zero lay on the coffee table with a note that held information about Zero's full name and various numbers that went to Kaname.

A sigh left his lips and he continued to stare with shiny eyes on the screen. Kaname had promised himself not to cry but his tears fell one by one. He couldn't help it, he just felt so lonely. Tired of the depressing news, he turned off the TV. He took the picture together with the note and went out. Later at the help centre he lined up behind all the other humans. It took an hour before he could get to the counter.

"I would like to report someone missing." He said.

"A photo and contact info, please." The woman said ignoring Kaname's red and swollen eyes since he wasn't the first that day that looked like that. Kaname gave her what she wanted and she registered it before putting it up on the wall. Kaname left and walked home to follow the news in case something new would show up.

Some of the other people in the building opposite of the one they had been in had also gone out. They all saw the same thing, destruction. It was more real now when Zero actually stood on the ground. He and Raven didn't use their precious time standing to stare at the things that they already knew. They started their long journey to get him. Kaname was waiting for _him_.

They walked and they walked. Zero had been ignoring the accelerating pain in his leg, until _now._ The pain that was unbearable, it radiated from his leg down to his foot. He tried to keep up with Raven's tempo but got behind little by little. It wasn't until Raven heard a thud of a body falling down on the ground behind him as he stopped.

Zero lay sweaty on the ground, holding his injured leg. He had his eyes closed followed by a pained expression.

"Zero?" No answer. He walked over to Zero, a little bit worried.

"I-it hurts." A faint whisper came from Zero's weak lips. Raven laid a hand on his forehead and brought him up from the ground holding the weak boy carefully in his arms.

As Zero came to, he could see brown hair and warm eyes watching him. "Kaname?" A hand was under his silver bangs, resting on his forehead. Zero blinked again and realised that it was Raven and _not _Kaname.

"Shh..It's okay." Raven hushed."You've got a high fever but if you get enough rest we may leave tomorrow again."

Zero had already gone back to unconsciousness and probably didn't hear what raven had told him. Raven sat by Zero's side the whole night, he changed Zero's "towel" on his head and tried to wipe him dry as he had his worst fever.

As the sun finally came back, Zero awoke. He felt a lot better now and most of his injuries had stopped bleeding. It was only his leg wound that ached but it was a lot better than before. Raven who had accidentally fallen asleep woke when Zero pushed lightly on his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

But before Raven had the chance to get up from the ground a car stopped in front of them. _This wasn't happening._

Raven and Zero had to blink twice as they saw the car. Zero was free from the fever so it couldn't have been that. It only got real as the man behind the wheel went out from the car and asked if they where okay. Zero forced himself to answer his questions.

"My leg is hurt but I think that the worst part of it is over. Raven here is unscathed." Zero felt small tears in his eyes. This time they were finally going to get home.


	4. Grateful

**Chapter 4- Grateful **

Kaname sat in front of the TV, he had the phone in his lap and a note book on the coffee table. If anyone would call he had to be prepared to act quickly, He starred at the TV in fear as he still couldn't believe the mass destruction. There was some flying photage from where the tsunami had hit first. Nothing was left, only the remains of what had been buildings stood proud on the carved landscape. The reporter switched to the areas that had suffered less damage than the other cities. Kaname watched the news and knowing that even if that was the better areas, it still was much damage.

The helicopter on the TV made a u- turn and flew over some buildings that had suffered the least. Not very clear but Kaname who searched after his beloved could see that two humans where on the roof at one of those buildings but one of them weren't any human waving his hands in hope of a rescue. He could recognise that silver hair he had touched with his bare hands so many times. _Zero._ The one he desperately had been searching for was alive and in one piece.

Zero and Raven climbed up in the car which actually was a truck from the Red Cross. He couldn't believe that this was happening. In the car both of them got something small to eat and drink. A doctor looked at Zero's wound and complimented Raven for his skills with the bandaging which had resulted to that Zero only needed stitches. Zero told them about his fever and got an injection to help with the healing.

As the doctor was done, the both survivors had small bandages all over their bodies. Since the car only got two seats, Zero and Raven remained on the trucks boot. They drove away slowly and they were finally one step closer of getting home. To Zero's surprise home wasn't faraway and before he knew it he could finally recognise his surroundings.

As soon as Kaname had seen his lover on the news he grabbed his cell phone and ran to the centre, certain that Zero would be there, waiting for him. When he got there, he gave a fuck if there was a line of not. He contacted the closest person available.

"Zero." He said. "I saw Zero on the news!" The woman looked at him as if she didn't get what he was talking about. "He's alive! Where is he?" Kaname kept going.

"Calm down! I have to check before I know." She tapped on her computer and sighed. "Zero Kiryuu hasn't been here." Kaname just stared at the woman. "There must be a mistake! He's alive... and...and..." He couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry." The woman said before returning to her work again.

Kaname stapled out from the centre. _Zero was still gone? But I saw him! I was so sure that it was him... What if I were mistaken? What if Zero really is dead? I miss him so much that I can't stand it anymore. Zero, where are you?_

A truck stopped in front the centre. Kaname couldn't care to give it any attention. Two men jumped out from the back of it. One had silver hair and the other one had brown hair. Kaname saw that silver hair in the corner of his eyes. He turned around and called. "Zero?" He was not sure since the man's clothes looked so tear. The silverette turned around and both of them couldn't believe their eyes.

Kaname, he ran. Zero, he limped. They flung into each other's arms, embracing the one they had longed for, cried for and worried for. Both Kaname and Zero couldn't believe that they were together again. Their mouths met in a tender kiss, a well needed kiss and as a confirmation that both of them really was there.

Raven watched their reunion feeling lonely, he was all alone after all. There wasn't anyone that would search for him, long for him or wait for him. He was all alone with no one to care for. As he saw how happy Zero and his lover were he felt even lonelier. What was he supposed to do now? The little happy reunion ended and Zero limped back to where Raven stood frozen to the ground. He placed a warm hand on raven's shoulder.

"This is Raven. He saved my _life,_ Kaname." Raven was met by a huge smile and a thankful gaze. He nodded as a greeting, Kaname answered with a nod as well. The grips on Raven's shoulder hardened and Zero leaned closer. The shocked expression on Kaname's face and the adding weight on Raven, mad him glance at Zero, to see that something wasn't right. It wasn't until now that he felt that he hadn't the strength to support both of their bodies. Kaname saw how both of them crashed hard down into the ground. "Zero! Raven!"

He and the two that had come with the truck ran fast to their aid. Kaname could see to his relief that Zero still was conscious but Raven was far worse. Both of them was on a stretcher and rushed to the closest hospital. Due to Zero's pleas they both where hospitalized in the same room.

Zero rested on his bed and Kaname took a nap in the chair beside it. Raven was still unconscious and attached to various ivs'. The doctors' had told them that it probably was exhaustion and dehydration that had led to his condition. Zero glanced both ways occasionally, still unable to realise that he had survived. He was touched that Kaname had worried so much that he hadn't taken care of himself these past days and that Raven actually almost had stayed awake during the whole time, only to look after _him._

Kaname stirred and moved his chair closer to his lover. He took Zero's hand in his, just too actually feel that he was back and there with him. Zero sighed, all thoughts in his head made him unable to sleep.

"What is it?" Kaname asked.

"It's just..." Zero began unable to continue.

"Tell me." Kaname encouraged.

"I can't believe that he actually didn't sleep just to watch after me and that you worried so much to." Kaname smiled and stroked Zero's hand carefully. "We did it because we wanted to."

"Isn't that just stupid? In the worst catastrophe ever you care about other persons when you are too only have yourself in mind?"

"I think it's a way to go through it. If you help other people perhaps a little light of hope will start to grow in our hearts. That fragment of hope will show us that it's not impossible, we _can_ survive this. Don't you think?" Zero understood what Kaname meant. It was true but in a way still not that logical.

"I noticed that before, as when there is a crisis people tend to be more aware of other humans. We get more united even though we are strangers. A thing like a catastrophe makes us equals since we experienced the same thing. Since everyone has gone through it, they know what it feels like and tries to help although they should concentrate on themselves." Kaname stared at Zero with big eyes. His lover looked away embarrassed.

"Are you sure that you didn't hit your head? 'Cause that's a little too deep even for you." He only got a mumble as an answer. Zero was still a little worried for the newly found friend. He wanted to thank him, it's was because of him that he was alive after all.

"I hope he wakes up soon."

"Any day now." Kaname said.

It was just as Kaname had said, Raven woke up the next day. When he woke up he tilted his head to the right and saw that he and Zero was in the same hospital room. His eyes tried to adjust to the bright light in the room. As he could finally see, he saw that the other man in the bed next to his stared at him. It wasn't the normal "gaze" it was a worried one full of guilt.

"I'm so _sorry_." Raven didn't understand what Zero meant and gave him a "WTF face".

"If I hadn't met you, you would have been okay and not hospitalized."

Ohh, now he understood. He gave Zero the same look as Kaname had. "I did it because I wanted." Zero sighed loudly and pulled his blanket over his head.

"He doesn't think that, that answer is a reasonable reason." Kaname explained to Raven who looked like a question mark.

"Idiots." Zero mumbled under the blanket. Kaname and Raven burst out into laughter. Zero flew up, blanket landing on the floor. "Stop it!" He said seriously. You have no idea how much this means to me! I can't describe it with words but Kaname-.." Zero looked at his lover. "Raven-.." He turned his head to the other side. "Thanks a _lot_. I say this with my whole heart. Thanks." Kaname ruffled around Zero's hair, a little struck back. He was too embarrassed to admit that he was a little moved by Zero's kindness. He was truly blessed.

_Look forward to the next chapter! _

_I don't really want to force ppl to review but it's good to get reviews so that I know what I should improve! _


	5. Sorrow

**Chapter 5- Sorrow**

It took a couple of days until Zero and Raven was discharged from the hospital. The three of them sat in the sofa in Kaname's and Zero's apartment. Raven had been offered to live with them until things got more stable. The disaster never stopped. They all lived in a nightmare at the moment but they did different kind of things together to make the bad go away. This night was movie night.

A commend film had been chosen so that they wouldn't sit and get more depressed to a drama or a suspense film. Kaname knew that Zero had nightmares in the nights. At one occasion when he tried to soothe Zero's, he had heard that Raven had the same problem. The thing was that they never spoke of it. After he had got Zero back and got Raven "into the bargain", both of them hadn't really talked about the tsunami. They tried to forget and to concentrate on the future. Kaname was fine with it as long as everything was okay but he doubted that, that really was the case. He had decided that they could take it in their own pace and to talk about it when they were ready. There was no rush after all.

The three of them sat close to each other in the sofa under Zero's and Kaname's big blanket from their bed. Raven sat in the middle so that he would feel the same affinity. The film was quite good and they all laughed together several times.

Zero and Kaname had fallen asleep and were now sleeping on one of Raven's shoulders. Raven however was still awake staring out in the dark to the sound of snoring. It was peaceful in away. He felt how their pulses pulsated together in harmony. Zero had at one point grabbed his hand and was now holding it carefully.

Raven thought about it every day, every minute that passed and every second of his life. _His beloved wife._ He still had trouble believing that she was gone. He could never see her again. Kaname must be happy who get the love of his life back and Zero too. He closed his eyes, he didn't have the heart to wake the two boys leaning on him. They had done so much for him. But he couldn't find peace in his mind to sleep. Raven shifted back and forth to find a comfortable position. Zero stirred a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. Kaname on the other hand did, since he thought that his beloved had dreamt another nightmare again. He was a little surprised that he and the other two were still in the living room.

"Sorry for waking you." Raven said.

"I should probably carry Zero into our bedroom anyway." Kaname answered as he got up from the sofa."You should get some sleep too. You haven't slept properly in a while I guess?"

"Uhm...I...Yes." Raven nodded.

"It will get better. It may seem hopeless but it will go back to normal when you are ready for it." Kaname bent and picked up Zero from the sofa so that he could sleep in their bedroom. Raven took the blanket and followed Kaname. He lay Zero down gently in the bed. He took off Zero's pants before Raven covered him with the blanket.

"Do you want help with your bed?" Kaname asked.

"I'm fine."

"Just try to get some sleep, Okay?"

Raven left the master bedroom to his little room to the opposite of Kaname's and Zero's. He closed the door and lay down on the bed. The room was dark and only the moon illuminated it. He stared up into the sealing already aware of that he wouldn't be able to sleep. His dead wife haunted his mind. A voice told him that it was his fault for falling asleep in the roof.

_It's your fault!_ "Shut up!" Raven whispered._ She will never come back._ "Go to hell." _You are the one to blame._"Leave me alone!" Raven shouted. He buried his head in his hands, trying to ignore his voices.

A faint knock was heard from the door. "Raven? Is everything alright?" It was Kaname who had come. Raven went to the door so that Kaname wouldn't walk straight in. He leaned against it. "Yes." He answered. "Ohh. I thought I heard something." Raven swallowed and tried to cease his trembling. "I'm going to bed. Raven said, standing at the door to be sure that Kaname leaved. When Kaname had left Raven sat down on the floor, still trembling. He looked at the moon wishing that it would disappear so that the darkness could engulf him completely. This was going to be along night.

Zero opened the door the Raven's room without knocking as he usually did. "Raven! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm not hungry." He said. Zero looked at Raven then at the untouched bed. Raven heard how the door closed and let out a sigh. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink.

"Where's Raven?" Kaname asked Zero as he entered the kitchen. "He wasn't hungry."

They ate breakfast believing that Raven would probably com to eat lunch with them later. But they were wrong. When Kaname went to get him for lunch, Raven was still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not hungry." He answered. Kaname went out to Zero and explained that he still wasn't hungry. The meal was eaten in silence. _Was it something that they had done to make Raven uncomfortable?_ The day was spent in the sofa in front of the TV. Raven didn't seem to leave his room so Kaname and Zero took advantage of it to have some quality time for each other. It was when Kaname for the second time that day came from Raven's room empty handed as hell broke loose.

Zero stormed in to Raven who now laid on his bed. He didn't even look at Zero when he kicked the door open. "You are going to ." Raven sighed and turned to the side. "I'm talking to you!"

"Just leave." Raven told him. Zero went even madder and tried to get Raven up by pulling his arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Only if you eat with us!" Raven snatched his arm back and Zero fell down on the floor.

"Are you an idiot or what?" Zero screamed. Raven rose from the bed and walked to Zero.

"I told you to leave."

"I don't want to."

"But you have to!" Raven took Zero by the arm and dragged him up from the floor. He pushed him out through the open door and closed it. Zero walked away from it, hoping that Raven would calm down and realise that he was the one that had mistaken. Raven on the other hand wasn't planning to take orders from anyone.

"I'm going for a walk." Zero said to Kaname as he put on his shoes.

"Raven is confused and probably feeling sorrow at the moment. It's not his fault."

"It will take time." Zero said pissed."I know that but he's just sitting in his room staring into nothing. It irritates the hell out of me."

"When will you get back?"

"It won't take long. I just need to clear my head for a moment."

As Zero head out for a walk, Kaname went into the kitchen to make some soup. He boiled carrots, potatoes, onion, peas and some fresh herbs. When it finished boiling, he mixed it together so that it would be easy to eat. He poured it into two cups and brought them to Raven's room. Kaname knocked on the door and let himself in. Raven sat on the floor at the foot of his bed not caring to say anything.

"I made some soup for us. I figured that you are hungry." Kaname gave Raven the cup and sat down on the bed. Raven drank the soup and Kaname where glad that he at least tasted it.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

_Silence._

Kaname put a hand in Raven's hair and stroked it. He played with it, letting it go through his hand. Raven continued to stare in front of him as he sometimes took a sip from the cup. He sighed. "I hope that Zero didn't get too offended earlier." Raven finally spoke.

"He just cares a lot about you. He understands but can't accept it." Raven smiled for probably the first time in ages, Kaname let go of his hair and placed a hand on his shoulder instead.

"You finally smiled. So..what's up?" Kaname left the bed and sat down on the floor next to Raven. "Still unable to sleep?" The man next to him nodded.

"It's as if I'm going crazy. Everything just feels so pointless right now. I mean you got Zero and he got you but what do I have? Nothing!"

"That's not true!" Kaname in a low voice. "You got _us, _Raven. We will always be here." He took Raven's hand in his and took something out from his pocket. A white box was now lying in Raven's hand and he looked at its label.

"I got these from the doctor before. Zero forced me to get them but they give you really bad nightmares but it will help you sleep." Raven hugged Kaname in appreciation. "Thanks."

Kaname took both of their cups and took his leave. "Try to get some sleep so that you can join us for dinner later, deal?"

"Deal." Kaname left Raven and hoped Zero would come home soon.

_Those are all lies! They don't care about you. They only want to get rid of you so that they can mind their own business!_

Raven examined the white box in his hand. _Sleeping pills?_ He wasn't so sure about the idea. He would wait a bit too see if he could sleep without them. Raven lay down on his bed, closing his eyes. He tried to sleep but he couldn't find any peace in his mind. His thought kept on spinning around in his head.

It was when he heard a voice calling for him, he realised that he had been staring on the white sealing the entire time he had spent in bed. Since he didn't want to start a fight again and wanted to apologize to Zero Raven went up from the bed.

The table was set and the two of his friends sat there waiting for him. He took his ordinary seat. Kaname looked at him as if he wanted Raven to say something.

"Zero, I'm sorry for the-_eh_..thing earlier."

"It's okay." Zero answered.

They started to eat the food but there was still no one who spoke. Raven felt under the entire meal how Zero and Kaname glanced at his direction occasionally. _I must look like hell._ He thought.

"Do you want to join us for a film and popcorn in the sofa later?" Kaname politely asked.

"I will go back to sleep again, I think."

Kaname looked down on Raven's plate. He had barely touched the food. Raven made an attempt to rise from the table.

"Desert." Zero said. Raven looked at Zero who didn't look at him.

"Zero bought some ice-cream and blueberries for desert. Do you want some?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway, Zero." Raven left and went back to his room. He lay down in bed and stared up into the sealing just like the last time he tried to sleep. He sighed. Had he ever been this bored in his entire life? It started to get dark outside but he loved this dark more than anything else. The woman that he had loved more than the dark was gone. Her body was probably hidden somewhere, rotting. Raven felt himself gag at the thought of it. The darkness went darker and darker by the minute. He welcomed it with open arms.

After a while alone in the dark, Raven felt a little carving for that ice-cream. He knew that the boys outside probably had saved one bowl for him. He opened the door but heard a muffled sound. He opened the door completely believing that something had gone terribly wrong. Instead he saw Kaname leaned over his lover, exploring his mouth with his tongue and Zero's body with his hands. "K-kaname stop!" Zero said between a kiss and a breath. "What if Raven sees us?" Kaname chuckled. "He's probably sleeping right now. Relax, I know that you like it when I do it like _this._" Raven heard a moan from Zero before he closed the door to his bedroom. He leaned against it, closing his eyes.

_See? They don't need you. They have each other but don't need you. You are worthless just like when you didn't save your wife._ "Stop repeating the same words over and over again!" He took his head in his hands, covering his ear as he tried to ignore the voice in his head.

_But it's true isn't it? Nobody wants you. Not them and not even your wife, who left you here _all_ alone._

"I'm all alone?"

_Yes. It's you who are standing here in the dark, all alone isn't it?_


	6. Cold

**Chapter 6- Cold**

Kaname took a shower while Zero had gone to sleep to get some rest. Raven had _actually_ been asleep. Kaname thanked God for that, it would have been to embarrassing if they had been discovered. He felt that he would have to talk with Raven later in the morning. Something wasn't right with him and sleeping pills was probably not the only thing that he needed. Kaname went to bed hoping that the talk with Raven wouldn't result into a fight.

The sun shined and it was a beautiful day. The dark weather that had tried to claim the sky had lost and where nowhere to be seen. Zero woke up while Kaname still was trapped in the land of dreams. He went out to the kitchen to make breakfast to the three of them. He thought that Raven would probably be hungry by now, lots of sleep and barely any dinner, he was definitely hungry. Zero made pancakes and put the left ice-cream and blueberries on the table so that they could eat it together. Both Kaname and Raven was still sleeping when Zero was done with the breakfast. He decided that he was going to wake them up and make them eat even though they don't want to wake up.

He walked into their bedroom first, knowing that it was going to take a while before Kaname would wake up enough to get out from bed. Zero threw himself on the large bed aiming at Kaname. He landed perfectly and hugged his lover's broad back.

"It's time to get up." He whispered. Kaname pretended as if he hadn't heard Zero and continued to sleep. Zero knew that Kaname had heard him so he let go and pulled away the blanket and let it fall down on the floor.

"Put it back." Kaname's tired voice said.

"NO. I won't. It's morning and I made breakfast."

"You did?"

"Yes, so just get your lazy ass into the kitchen."

"Just after I get a little nap." Kaname yawned.

"But you just woke up!"

"I'm going to take one anyway. Besides it's partly your fault for making me this tired..."

"Thanks a lot Kaname! You don't think that I'm tired as well?" _Idiot._ "Just do it for Raven's sake."

Kaname lifted his head and nodded. "I will."

Zero went out from the bedroom to let Kaname take his time. It would take a while but he could join later. He crossed the hall and knocked on Raven's door. He waited for a bit but got no answer so he knocked again. He waited but no one was answering. Zero thought that Raven must still be sleeping so he went into the room without permission. It was dark and quiet inside. Zero let the lights be and walked towards the bed. His foot kicked something as he came closer. Zero reached out his hand to touch Raven's shoulder and shook the sleeping body gently. The body rolled to its back and Zero felt how cold it was. As if electricity had gone through his body he took away his hand. He reached after the cord to the bed lamp and lit it. The light revealed something that would frighten any man. Zero's eyes widened at the scene. He took a step back and screamed. Loud. Heavy footsteps from the room next door came closer.

"Zero! What's wrong?" Kaname yelled. He hurried over to Zero and tried to calm him down. The boy trembled in his arms and repeated the same thing over and over again. "Raven is...R-R-Raven is...He's..." Kaname turned his head towards the bed and saw Raven's lifeless body. He turned around quickly and shielded Zero as he closed his own eyes. Zero's hands gripped his shirt as if his life depended on it. He still had to calm down. Kaname's presence helped but he couldn't stop panicking. He felt how the air he breathed didn't go down to his lungs so he gasped after air. He started to cough when he couldn't get enough. "C-can't breathe." He managed to say. "Take slow breaths. In and out... In and out." Kaname tried to calm Zero down as much as possible. It worked and Zero was able to breathe easier.

His lover led them out from the room. He placed Zero in the sofa and put a blanket over his shoulders. He left the trembling boy to make the phone call. Kaname didn't want Zero to hear this so he took the phone in the kitchen and called 911. "I'm calling about a suicide..."

Kaname walked back to Zero who now had come over the shock, cried as the trembled. As soon as Kaname sat down he hugged him desperately and he got hugged back with the same force. A million thoughts ran through their heads. Unable to sort them in their head, both where quiet. The door bell broke the tension but before Kaname got up to answer the door, he made sure that Zero was okay. He opened the door and let the police and paramedics in. "It's the bedroom to the left." He said before he went back to his lover and continued to hug him. He felt the need to panic but tired to remain calm so that Zero wouldn't freak out more than he had already. He heard how the paramedics' moved Raven, he closed his eyes and tried to shut the sound out as they dragged the zipper up to the...No, he couldn't think more about it, his stomach turned off the mere thought.

A police came toward the couple with a white box in his hand. Kaname and Zero let each other go and sat up properly but still close. The policeman shook hand with both of them.

"We discovered this with-.." The man glanced at Zero. "R-Raven" Zero stuttered.

"...Raven." He took a breath and continued. "Our suspicion is that he took an overdose of these sleeping pills." Kaname looked scared at the box. It was the same pills that he had given Raven one night ago. _It was his fault._

"But we have to confirm this first with an autopsy." Zero took Kaname's hand when he noticed that his lover actually was trembling. "I recommend that you two goes and talk to someone, since this isn't something that anyone can solve by him or herself."

"We will keep that in mind." Kaname said.

"Then we will keep you informed."

"Thanks for being able to get here so quickly even though you are busy with the work caused by the tsunami." The police man shook hands again before he left the apartment. Zero looked at Kaname who looked at him. They knew what they wanted. To get out of the apartment. They packed some of their belongings, a change of clothes and hygiene products. They left the apartment as it was and went to the car in the garage. Kaname decided that he was the one who was going to drive. He sat down in the car first but Zero didn't take his usual seat at Kaname's side, instead he took the backseat, shut the door closed and lay down. Kaname took a quick glance in the rear mirror to ensure that that Zero was a little okay at the least. He took his cell phone and dialled a hotel that he was sure that it still was in service.

"Hi, this is Kaname Kuran. I was wondering if you got a room for at least two nights?"

"A single or a double?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I get a room."

"In that case we got a single room. Shall I reserve that room for you, Mr Kuran?"

"Yes, please."

Kaname thanked the receptionist and started the engine. The hotel was nearby and Kaname and Zero arrived ten minutes later. They checked in and Kaname helped his lover to their room. Zero was in a daze so Kaname undressed him and lay him down in the bed. He stroked his head and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Before he left he made sure that Zero was tucked properly under the covers. Kaname sat down in an armchair in the room. _Raven was dead._ The worst part was that he was _one of the reasons_ of their newly found friend's and saviour's death. How could he have been so stupid? The signs were so obvious! But he had spoken to Raven and everything had been okay. But..Raven hadn't been okay at all at his...last dinner. He had been such an _idiot_ for not noticing.

"Kaname?"

"Uh? What?"

Zero stared sadly at him. Kaname brought a hand to his face and felt that he actually cried. He took a deep breath and wiped them away. Zero moved a bit to the other edge of the bed and lift the blanket. "Come." He whispered. Kaname shed his clothes and lay down in front of Zero on the small bed. He got covered with the blanket by Zero, who then hugged him from behind. None of them spoke, only water from their eyes fell silently. When they finally found sleep they got a break from this living nightmare.

Too soon a new day came and they woke up from their rest. Both boys were awake, still clinging onto each other. Zero had somewhere in their stillness turned on the TV and news about how the rebuilding of the destroyed cities had begun. It felt good that Japan was rising out from the dust, in a couple of years the tsunami's visible power would have disappeared but not forgotten. The lovers' felt secure in each other's arms. Kaname thought of when Zero, his beloved, had been missing in all the chaos and how worried he had been. Then he thought of Raven. If Zero had died in that tsunami, would he have taken Raven's sorrow and guilt? What had the consequences been? His thoughts got interrupted when his cell phone started to ring. Zero let go of him and he picked it up from his pants that lay on the floor.

"Kaname Kuran."

"Hi, it's Patrick, the police from yesterday.

"Ohh."

"I just wanted to inform you that it was as we suspected. The desc-.. Raven had taken an over doze of sleeping pills which had caused his sudden death. Since you and the man living with you is the only trace of family, it's up to you what you want to do with the body."

"We would like to have a funeral or him."

"Roger that. It's just one thing... We would like you, Mr Kuran, to come to our station this afternoon."

"Why?"

"We have something we need to talk about."

"Can Zero come with me? I can't leave him here all alone."

"No, you have to come alone."

"As I said, I can't leave Zero alone at a time like this!"

"Alone, this afternoon and that's an order. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Kaname ended the call with a sigh. He took a step to the bed and bent down over it. Kaname looked his lover in his eyes and bent down further. Zero swung his arms around his neck and pulled him down to close the distance in a kiss.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you alone."

"I'll manage somehow... but only if you join me in the shower before you go..."

"I could make that happen."

"Good. Then I'm okay."

They took a long shower together, soaping and rinsing had taken a long time. Then of course it hadn't stopped at that but that was another story. Kaname made sure that Zero had everything before he went to the station.

"Are you sure that you rather would stay here than at home?" Zero nodded and crawled further into the blanket from the bed that Kaname had given him as he had sat down in the sofa. Kaname smiled and hugged his lover before he went out from their hotel room. Before he took off, he wrote a text message saying "I love you" to Zero. He got a reply from Zero saying "Me too". Kaname drove to the station and headed to the reception but inspector Patrick found him first. They shook hands and the police man led him down a corridor. None of them spoke much but when they had walked away from all people in the entrance, Patrick asked him one question.

"Was it you who gave raven those sleeping pills?"

"Yes, it was me."

Patrick stopped and ceased Kaname's arms behind his back. "I arrest you for encouraging Raven to take suicide. You have the right to remain silent, everything that you say can be used as evidence in court. You have the right to get a lawyer, if you can't afford one we will provide you with one for free. Is that understood?"

Kaname stood frozen to the ground. He was accused of murder?


	7. Accused

**Chapter 7- Accused**

"Is this your pill box?"

"Yes."

"And you gave it to Raven?"

"I did but I don't understand wh-"

"Did you encourage him to take the pills in said box?"

"Of course! He hadn't been sleeping so I thought that-"

"I suppose that you knew about Raven's mental issue?"

"..."

"Spit it out!"

"I-I kind of understood it, since we got back home he had been acting strange."

"And you thought that this would be a perfect chance to kill him?"

"NO!"

"Then tell me. Why did you give him your sleeping pills?"

"As I said, he hadn't slept."

"It's no use to lie, it only makes it worse." The detective looked at him with sceptical eyes.

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"You are saying that you gave him the pills that he later died from. And are you aware that those can only be written out by a doctor because of their effects?"

"NO! Or I mean, yes! But that's only because I've used them myself and know about the effects."

"You knew about them but gave them to Raven anyway?"

"I explained it for him-"

"Or did you persuade him into taking them?"

"I-I-I..."

"Under the autopsy we found indications of a fight before his death... Familiar with it?"

"He had an argument with Zero."

"And that Zero is?"

"My lover."

"And you felt anger when he had hurt your lover?"

"NO."

So you decided to get revenge-"

"NO."

"-and murdered him?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT, DAMIT!"

"Do you want me to tell you why you aren't convincing me?" Kaname nodded.

"First of all your body language tells a different story then your mouth. Second, I don't believe that you are telling the truth."

"I am!"

The detective sighed. "Look, it will only be easier if you tell the truth, for both you and me." The detective took a pause. "Was he a treat to you?" Kaname remained silent. "Why did you give him that box when you knew it was dangerous?"

"I didn't know!" Kaname rose from the chair he was sitting on, he was about to go to the detective but his already trapped hands got grabbed by the two other policemen in the room and they made him sit down on the chair again. "I know that he died because of me but I still didn't murder him!"

"I'm pretty sure that you did."

"'." Kaname threw himself at the detective on the other side of the table. Before he knew it, his head hit the table as he was pressed down to it. His head ringed and his eyes watered.

"I think that we are done here for today. Take him to his cell."

"Zero's waiting for me!"

"We will give you a phone call later."

"But he's all alone..."

"You should have thought about it before you went murdering someone!"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Take him to the cell and give him _one_ phone call."

The police threw Kaname down on a bed in a cell. "You will be able to make your call in a couple of minutes."

_What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to help Raven not kill him._

Zero had ordered some room service after he took a shower. He thought that Kaname's visit at the police station took awfully long time. He stared at the food, the smell of it made him nauseous. Zero took one French fries and put it in his mouth. It tasted like nothing. His world had been gray and tasteless since Raven past away. He wanted Kaname to get back. He needed someone's body close to his right now, he couldn't stand this loneliness.

He took his cell phone and went to bed, to hide under the somewhat safe covers. Zero dialled his lover's number and waited and waited but no answer. _What's happening over there?_ "Don't leave me alone, not now."He whispered into his pillow. Then his phone rang, the display showed a number he never seen before.

"Hello, It's Zero Kiryuu." He answered.

"Zero... It's me."

"Kaname? Where are you?"

"The police think that I murdered Raven."

"But that's absurd! I know that you got nothing to do with it!"

"I do though...in a way."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you the details right now."

"Kaname I don't und-"

"Zero, listen. I need you to come here and prove that I'm innocent."

"Of course! I will come right away".

"Zero?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for this."

"Kaname, love, it's _not_ your fault."

Zero stood outside the police station thirty minutes later. He tried to catch his breath after his dash. Patrick came to meet him at the entrance. He took Zero to an interrogating room.

"I'm sorry about the cuffs. It's standard procedure." Zero nodded with a determined gaze.

"I'm here to clear Kaname Kuran's name."

"So you are saying that he is innocent?"

"Yes. He would never do that."

"Many people I encountered have told me that but one day they snapped and did something that they usually wouldn't"

"I know that he doesn't have anything to do with Raven's death!"

"Then prove it to me if you are so sure."

"Well... That's... I mean... We-"

"We?"

"Kaname was with me during that night."

"He was? And you two did what?"

"You know what we did."

"No, Mr Kiryuu, I don't."

"We were being intimate."

"Like sex?"

"Y-yes."

Patrick sighed and rubbed his temples. "This doesn't really prove that he is innocent."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean that none of that proves if he gave Raven the box of sleeping pills to kill him."

"He gave Raven his old sleeping pills?"

"You didn't know?

"No..." Then he remembered that item he had kicked away when he first had found Raven in his bead. That must have been the pill box.

"Raven died of an over doze."

"But it's absurd! Kaname would never have the intention of doing that! He's kind and gentle. Not a monster!"

"I've met kind and gentle men before, who turned out to be what you call a "monster". It's nothing uncommon and we see it all the time here so why would he make any difference?"

Zero looked down on his knees. "You see...Raven, he- he saved me from the tsunami. He made sure that I was alright. Kaname had worried the whole time. When me and Raven returned home Kaname had and expression on his face that I never seen before. He was so happy. Raven on the other hand lost his wife and was all alone. So we took him in and let him live with us as a gratitude for saving my life. Raven was like a best friend for us and maybe if he hadn't got those pills he would have taking his life in another way? I know how hard it is to think that you probably will never find happiness again." Patrick stared amazed at Zero who was at the brink of tears. "Kaname is probably already blaming himself but this would have happened sooner or later. Isn't this a reason to let him go?" Zero hated this. He felt so weak and was unable to do anything, as usual. Patrick rose from his chair and went out from the room.

Kaname sat, waiting, on the bed in the cell. He hoped that Zero had come to the station to prove his innocence. The rattling of keys- and the opening of a door made his heart beat faster. Patrick stepped in and asked Kaname to come with him. Kaname followed him to the corridor with the interrogation rooms. He walked in and to his surprise Zero was in it. He stared at his lover's shackled hands behind his back, which were noticeable red around his wrists. Zero saw in the mirrors in the room that Kaname had entered the room and was now standing behind him. He tried to rise but a guard pushed him down. They let Kaname sit down on a chair next to his lover. Patrick sat down and put a paper on the table,

"Before you two go, we need you to sign this paper sp that you can bury Raven. _But_ we are still suspicious about you, Mr Kuran. So don't leave the country in a couple of months.

"I'm free to go?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, you are." Patrick answered

They signed the form and went back to the hotel. Kaname called for someone who could clean their apartment before their return.

"How are you feeling?" Zero asked.

"Shocked. I never thought that they would accuse me."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is..."

"NO, it isn't. Don't think of it anymore." Zero hugged Kaname and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "It's going to be alright, so don't blame yourself. I'm not blaming you, neither does anyone else."

That night was spend quietly in the hotel bed. Kaname spooned Zero from behind and nuzzled his head in his lover's nape. Both was tired after the long day at the police station and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows.

Kaname checked them out in the morning and they returned home. The apartment was quiet and dark when Zero opened the door. They went in slowly as if expecting someone to come and great them. "We are h-" That's right... there was no one who would great them when they came home. Raven wasn't there anymore. Kaname dumped their belongings in their bedroom while Zero made some tea. They took their tea on the balcony. There wasn't much to talk about. Kaname and Zero stared at the scenery as they sipped their tea. Kaname could see that Zero thought hard.

"We should have a ceremony for Raven's wife as well. He deserves to be connected with her." Zero finally said.

"They cremated the body after they had done their medical examination. Don't you think that he would appreciate it more if we spread it out on a beautiful place?"

"Like from the mountain that got the sea beneath it?"

"That would be the best place for him. Free like the wind."

"Can't believe that he's gone though. It happened so fast and we barely got to know him.

"Perhaps it was meant to be?"

"Why are we sitting here anyway? We usually d-"

"It's too much memories of him inside. I feel so sad just thinking of them."

"Then stop with the thinking? It hasn't stopped you before."

"Kaname, that's mean..."

"You know that I can get meaner, in a lot of ways."

"You are bored, tired or whatever, I get it but it's not the time for jokes."

"So, we should sulk for an eternity now?"

"I don't know, it just feels so strange to be happy when something like this happened."

"Zero, my love. _It is_ times like these when you should try to be happy. It's nothing wrong with that. I think Raven would have wanted us to be happy."

"Yeah, you are probably right."

After that conversation no one did more sulking. They continued their old life as much as they could. Instead they planned the trip to the mountain. More specific so planned Zero everything, while Kaname bought the things that he was ordered to buy.

Soon Raven would finally be free and reunited with his beloved wife.

**The end**

**AN:**

I know that the ending is abrupt but I felt that I lost the main reason for this fic and it started to get overboard. If I get more inspiration in the future I will upload a one-shot in this story and make it a "bonus chapter" or "extra" like they do in mangas.

I hope that you who followed this fic are satisfied. I'm terribly sorry for this late update but I had it written in my sketchbook for a long time now, but my graduation has taken all my time.

I also want to thank those who reviewed on every chapter! You know who you are ;).


End file.
